pour l'amour d'un père
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Victor n'estpas mort, Marcus l'a chassé. Sélène devra choisir. entre son amour pour Mickael, et son amour pour Victor elle choisit son père. ils devront se battre contre Marcus et ses sbires, et sans compter Mickael...


**salut les gens. ça y est, je l'ai finie. elle n'est aps bien longue, c'est pour ça que je la transforme en OS. mais vous avez tout. Je voulais faire une romance mais ça n'en est pas une pour finir, quoiqu'en réalité, c'est un êtit êu ambigu par moment, mais je ne sentais pas le truc au moment où je l'ai écrit... voilà.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sélène hésitait. Elle avait des sentiments envers Mickael, c'était sur et certain. Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer Victor. Il comptait trop, et depuis trop longtemps. Il était un père, un ami, un frère. Il était toute sa vie. Et elle n'arrivait pas à l'abandonner pour rejoindre Mickael. Quelques semaines passèrent, et elle se décida enfin. Elle partit retrouver Mickael... pour lui dire qu'elle restait avec les vampires. Son choix était fait. Victor passera toujours en premier.

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle avait fini par oublier Mickael. Marcus l'envoya effectuer une mission, qui lui prendrait quelques jours seulement, mais cela suffit pour que Marcus, qui n'avait jamais apprécié Sélène, renverse Victor et prenne sa place. Victor du fuir, traqué par les hommes de Marcus. Sélène revint, et se fit immédiatement capturer et emprisonner. Ils la torturèrent, tentèrent de savoir où se trouvait Victor, mais elle ne dit rien. Marcus, au lieu de la tuer, préféra la relâcher, sûr qu'elle allait essayer de retrouver son père adoré...

_POV Sélène_

Jour 3 : 

Cela fait trois jours que je cours sans m'arrêter. Ils sont onze à ma poursuite. J'ai réussis à en isoler cinq et les tuer. Les six restants sont devenus méfiants. J'ai tenté deux fois de les prendre à revers, mais je n'y suis malheureusement pas arrivé. Je continue à courir. Hier, j'ai du changer de direction. Maintenant, je vais presque à l'opposé de ma destination initiale, mais je ne peux prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent où je me dirige.

Jour 5 :

Ça y est, plus que deux. Ils ont baissé leur vigilance et j'en ai eu quatre. Je ne sais pas si je dois les tuer maintenant où attendre de retrouver Victor et de les tuer ensuite. Mais si je trouve Victor et qu'ils s'échappent... je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je dois les tuer. Mais pour l'instant, je dois attendre que mon bras cassé se ressoude. Je suis de moins en moins habile au fil des jours. Je ne me suis pas nourrie depuis une dizaine de jours, et la faim commence à vraiment se faire sentir. En plus, je guéris de moins en moins rapidement. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve à manger.

Jour 7 :

Enfin, un village. Je suis faible, mais toujours plus forte que les humains. J'en tue deux, m'en abreuve. Et encore deux autres. Et un pour la route, comme on dit. Dieu, que j'adore ça. Il n'y a rien de meilleur. Maintenant, la dernière partie de mon plan. Je me cache dans une des bâtisses, après avoir disposé les cinq corps un peu partout. Mes poursuivants ne peuvent me repérer, mon odeur est recouverte par celle du sang. Au bout de quelques heures, ils ne résistent plus à l'appel du sang, et rentrent dans le village. Ils passent devant moi, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont tous deux décapités. Plus personne ne me suit désormais, et je peux le rejoindre. Il ne m'a pas dit où il allait, mais je m'en doute. Un endroit où je pourrais le retrouver, et auxquels les autres ne penseraient pas. La demeure de mes parents.

Jour 16 :

Voilà, plus que deux jours et j'y serai. Mais je suis encore suivie. Ce sont encore des vampires. Trois ou quatre, tout au plus. Je les tue avant de rentrer dans la forêt qui précède le village... mon village. J'accélère la cadence, courant pendant la dernière journée.

Jour 17 :

Dans quelques secondes, je le retrouverai. Nous trouverons des vampires et nous reformeront une autre famille. Puis, quand le temps sera venu, que nous auront récupéré nos force et que nous seront en nombre suffisant, nous nous vengeront...

Elle avait peur. Ou plutôt, elle appréhendait le moment où elle allait le revoir – un vampire n'a pas peur. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui faire payer sa traitrise. Et il aurait raison de le faire, au fond. Elle l'avait trahie. Elle l'avait renié. Mais elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir tué sa propre fille. Il n'aurait jamais du le faire. Quelque chose s'était cassé en elle. Sa poitrine se serra alors qu'elle l'imaginait devant le bucher, debout, contemplant sa fille en train de se consumer, se tordre de douleur et hurler à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Soudain, elle prit conscience d'autre chose. Lui. Victor. Qu'avait-il ressenti ? Elle imagina alors son visage sans trace d'aucun sentiment, mais elle y voyait quand même la douleur, la souffrance si intense, brulant dans ses pupilles. Elle l'imagina tomber à genoux à côté des cendres de Sonja, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne, parce qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse seul, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de chasser ces images presque insoutenables de sa tête. Il avait du tellement souffrir… puis elle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Toute l'horreur qui avait découlée de ses choix, les semaines précédent sa rupture avec Mickael, toutes ces vies, lycans et vampires, sacrifiées, ces bains de sang inutiles. Tout lui revint en pleine face. Et le plus important surtout : elle avait mis Victor en danger. Elle avait même failli le tuer de ses propres mains. Elle tomba à genoux et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains

- pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle

- pourquoi ? demanda une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, et le vit à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, debout, majestueux. Elle se redressa d'un bond, et dans un mouvement qu'elle ne maitrisa pas – ou qu'elle n'avait pas envie de maitriser – et qui lui était totalement inconnu, elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça. Mais il la repoussa et elle retomba sur le sol, pas du tout gracieusement sur les fesse, dans la neige, aux pieds du vampire. Elle ne s'en formalisant pas cependant et se releva, prête à réitérer aussitôt son geste. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui, mais il leva un bras pour la stopper.

- répond, ordonna-t-il, sa voix toujours glaciale.

Son attitude était encore plus froide. Son regard n'avait pas changé non plus. Ça lui faisait mal, mais elle se dit qu'en lui, il lui en voulait un peu moins. En tout cas elle l'espérait. Et puis il avait raison. Elle lui devait des réponses.

- pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ? répéta-t-il. C'est la dernière fois que je te pose la question.

- j'ai fait une erreur, avoua-t-elle, mais sans baisser la tête.

- une erreur monumentale ! Assena-t-il. Et le mot n'est pas assez fort encore !

- je sais, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- je t'avais prévenue, déclama-t-il.

- tu me l'as dit et répété, confirma Sélène. Je le sais. Mais j'étais aveuglée.

- tu n'étais pas aveuglée ! s'écria Victor. Tu as fais des choix qui t'on éloignés de moi à tout jamais.

- non, je n'avais plus rien, le contredit-elle. Plus de repères.

- tu m'avais moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- NON ! cria-t-elle. Je t'ai toujours fais confiance ! dit-elle un peu moins fort. J'ai toujours cru ce que tu me disais, concernant mes parents, ma famille. Alors que c'est toi qui les avait tués. Tu m'as toujours menti ! Comment voulais tu que je te fasse confiance ? Je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner. Alors j'ai fait ce que je croyais être juste. C'est tout. Et j'ai fais une erreur. Mais la première erreur, c'est toi qui l'as faite. En me transformant !

- tu le pense vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Tu veux que je te tue ?

- si tu refuses de me pardonner, oui, tue-moi, dit-elle en hochant la tête pour confirmer ses paroles.

- tu penses que je ne le ferai pas ? Que je n'oserai pas te tuer et que par conséquent, je te pardonnerai ? demanda-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- non, je pense vraiment ce que je dis, répondit-elle. Je ne doute pas un instant que tu puisses me tuer sans aucune arrière-pensée. Après tout, tu as bien regardé ta propre fille mourir.

- tais-toi ! Assena-t-il.

- oh allez, ne fais pas semblant d'avoir mal ! S'exclama-t-elle, sarcastique. J'ai essayé de t'imaginer, devant ta fille, en train de se consumer. Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Etais-tu debout, sur une estrade, en train de la regarder, sans aucune émotion parcourant ton cœur mort, sans aucun remords, sans aucun doute, sans aucune douleur, ton esprit libre et joyeux de voir cette "abomination", comme tu l'appelle, mourir ? Ou bien tentais-tu tant bien que mal de rester debout, assailli par la souffrance, de voir celle que tu aimais plus que tout mourir sous tes yeux, parce que si ce n'était pas toi qui la mettais à mort, d'autre le feraient, et prendraient plaisir à la torturer, alors qu'avec toi sa mort serait moins douloureuse ? Mais en la voyant, les flammes la dévorant, tu t'en es voulu. Tu aurais préféré être à sa place en train de brûler. Tu cherchais désespérément un moyen de la sauver, de la cacher, sans succès. Et la souffrance insupportable de voir sa chair se consumer, l'odeur âcre de son corps mourant, la douleur sans nom à la vue de ces cendres, et devoir regarder sans exprimer la moindre émotion, qui t'aurais condamné au même sort. Mais après tout, tu as du te demander s'il valait le coup de vivre sans elle. Tu as du te pencher, t'agenouiller dans ses cendres, et...

- ARRETE !! hurla-t-il, le regard dément

Elle l'avait fixé tout pendant qu'elle parlait. Et elle le voyait lutter. Il avait beau paraître insensible, ses yeux le trahissaient, pendant de cours instants. Ce qui lui confirmait que ça lui avait fait mal. Vraiment mal. Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Il allait la repousser, encore plus violemment peut-être. Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Elle vola, et atterrit contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle senti le bois craquer dans son dos, mais il résista. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retoucher terre que Victor était déjà sur elle, une main sur la gorge de la vampire. Il voulait se venger d'elle. Il commença à frapper, à coups de poings, de pieds. Mais elle ne réplica pas. Elle le laissait faire. Même si ça faisait mal.

Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit. S'il ne lui pardonnait, pas, elle ne voulait pas vivre. Même si penser qu'elle allait mourir lui faisait mal. Parce qu'elle préférait vivre.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle comprit qu'elle avait encore confiance en lui. Et qu'il était le seul à avoir sa confiance. Et peut-être avait-elle pitié de lui, et ne lui en voulait moins qu'avant. Elle arrêta ses réflexions. Victor continuait de la frapper, et elle avait vraiment mal à force.

- tu ne veux pas m'achever ? Souffla-t-elle entre deux coups

Il s'arrêta de la frapper et la regarda, un air étonné sur le visage.

- quoi ? Ne sois pas si surpris, je n'aime pas la douleur. Quitte à le faire, fais-le vite ! À moins que tu estime devoir me punir pour mon erreur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Il la releva et la baffa.

- une simple baffe ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Il lui en mit une seconde. Puis une troisième. Il la prit par le col et la traîna derrière lui.

- tu ne me tues pas ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ça veut dire que tu me pardonne ?

- non.

- alors tues moi, lui dit-elle simplement.

Il ne dit rien et rentra dans une maison. Il monta au premier étage, ouvrit une porte à la volée et la balança avec force. Elle se prépara au choc... avec un matelas ? Bien. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il regardait au loin. Sélène voulait le laisser tranquille mais elle n'avait jamais été connue pour ma patience. Alors elle l'interpela

- je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Il se retourna avec un regard noir.

- ne peux-tu pas te taire ? Grogna-t-il.

- quand les choses me concernent, répondit-elle, j'ai tendance à être bavarde. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de décider de ma vie ou de ma mort.

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Il savait qu'elle attendait une réponse. Et que ce qu'il allait lui dire déciderait de mon sort. Il était l'heure pour lui de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, et son choix allait avoir des conséquences sur toute l'éternité. Il ouvrit la bouche et elle coupa sa respiration. Elle avait... peur. De sa décision. Mais il referma la bouche et se retourna. Le geste la mit hors d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, s'approcha de lui et le retourna violemment.

- regarde-moi ! Cracha-t-elle. Regarde-moi dans les yeux lorsque tu décideras de mon sort.

Elle pensa qu'il allait la fixer et lui couper la tête dans un même geste, mais à sa grande surprise, il la repoussa et lui tourna le dos de nouveau, s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

- tu veux que je tue celle que je considère comme ma deuxième fille ? Ça n'aurait pas été Victor, elle aurait pu jurer que sa voix avait tremblé.

Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

- je ne veux rien, je te laisse le choix. Soit tu me pardonne, soit tu me tue, finit-elle par dire, plutôt calmement.

Et là, il lui dit la dernière chose à laquelle elle aurait pensé venant de lui.

- et toi ? demanda-t-il. Peux-tu me pardonner de t'avoir trahie ?

Elle vit ses mains se crisper et le bois de la fenêtre se fendiller. Il rentra imperceptiblement la tête dans ses épaules. Il était en position de défense, donc de faiblesse. Il pensait qu'elle allait en profiter pour l'attaquer, verbalement du moins. S'il avait su...

- ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Et comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Alors que j'ai autant de tords que toi.

Il se retourna et vissa ses yeux dans les siens. Sans quitter son regard, il secoua la tête doucement.

- J'ai tué ta famille, murmura-t-il.

- et moi j'ai tué la tienne, continua-t-elle. Celle qui était que je considérais comme la mienne après toutes ces années. Et tu avais raison. J'ai eu mal de savoir que mes parents étaient morts. Mais cette vie m'a tellement apportée. Je ne le regrette pas. Plus. Alors en le réalisant, je t'ai pardonné. Ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, ce n'est pas que tu les aies tué. C'est que tu m'as menti. J'avais confiance en toi. Plus qu'en n'importe qui. Tu m'as trahi. C'est tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser.

- j'aurais été à ta place, je crois que j'aurais agis de la même façon, finit-il par avouer, en baissant la tête

- tu te serais pardonné ? Oui, je n'en doute pas, dit-elle, la voix neutre.

- non, la contredit-il. Je me serais laissé tenter par ce que Mickael pouvait apporter. Tu as raison. C'était une erreur.

- alors, commença-t-elle, tu...

- je n'ai pas dis que je te pardonnais ! S'exclama-t-il.

- DECIDE-TOI !!! dit-elle, presque en criant.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait lui couper la tête pour la faire tourner en bourrique de cette manière. Elle allait finir par s'énerver. Et elle n'en avait pas envie.

- je n'ai pas envie de te pardonner, confia-t-il. Elle se figea. Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas le faire. Il se retourna et la fixa.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle recula prestement, trop rapidement pour éviter le lit, et elle se retrouva assise dessus.

- n'aies pas peur de moi, murmura-t-il. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Tu le sais, Sélène.

- non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne sais plus rien. Plus rien, répéta-t-elle.

Il se plaça devant elle et se mit à genoux, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner, avoua-t-il, le regard suppliant. J'aimerais tellement que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance. Je ferais tout pour ça.

La vampire baissa le regard vers lui. Elle se releva, l'entrainant avec elle. Elle sorti de la maison, la main de Victor toujours dans la sienne.

- tu crois qu'on s'en sortira ? demanda-t-elle.

- comment ça ? Il ne comprenait pas sa question.

- juste tous les deux. Face à eux.

Il assimilait ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Tous les deux ». Alors elle lui pardonnait. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

- non. Mais il me semble qu'au manoir, quelques un nous étaient resté fidèles non ? La questionna-t-il.

- en effet, confirma-t-elle. Il faudrait aller les chercher.

- qu'attends-t-on ? dit-il, en souriant, et tendant son bras à la vampire.

- mais rien, répondit-elle, tout aussi souriante, et s'accrochant à son bras. Allons-y.

Ils partirent, discutant, rigolant, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Ils arriveraient au manoir dans plusieurs mois à ce rythme là, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient ensemble, et personne ne les sépareraient plus. Ils trouveraient bien des alliés. Au pire, ils transformeraient quelques humains. Mais ils finiraient par vaincre, et reprendre le contrôle de la communauté. Oui, un jour. Ils y arriveraient. Alors, ils régneraient en maître sur le monde vampire. Chaque buveur de sang saurait qui ils étaient et en aurait peur, les respecteraient et serait à leur service. La paix régnerait entre eux, et il n'y aurait plus de rivalités. Tout serait parfait… attendez, vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous dites ? N'oubliez pas qui ils sont. Des vampires. Etres assoiffés de sang et surtout de pouvoir. Alors dites plutôt qu'ils tenteront de rester au pouvoir.

* * *

**J'aime bien la fin... Comment ça pas vous? mais non enfin, je n'ai pas tout cassé... oui bon, peut-être, mais sait-on jamais, je ferai peut-être un jour une suite... oula, je vous vois venir. doucement les gens. La suite, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

**Review?**


End file.
